


Happy Holidays

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Lena is a Sabrewing, Other characters of the Duck family included I just didn’t feel like tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Short, sweet one shot about Lena spending Christmas with her family.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 34





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Pre “How Santa Stole Christmas”
> 
> Idk. I haven’t slept in two days. Cut me some slack.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

"Unacceptable!" exclaimed Webby as she followed Lena down the hall into the foyer of the manor.

It was a beautiful sight.

The tree was set up with antique and homemade ornaments along with a few strings of popcorn Huey had made that circled around, entwined with the multicolored lights. The fire was ablaze. Stockings full of sweets.

"Webby, really. It's okay", said Lena.

Webby immediately ran over to the presents and got on her knees in search of one specific gift. "No! I refuse to believe Uncle Scrooge didn't get you a present", she said facing Lena. "He said it himself, you're family now!", concluded a scandalized Webby.

Lena beamed at the sentiment. Even though Scrooge was fully aware of her arrangement with the Sabrewings, he insisted Lena was apart of their tight knit family.

"He also said he hated Christmas."

Webby scoffed. "Oh, he didn't mean it. Dewey told me. He must have yours hiding in the mansion somewhere. Probably planning on giving it to you tomorrow!"

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"The guys and I each got you a present!", said Webby as she gestured to the gifts, (among all the other packages for the whole family), that were meant for Lena.

Donald, Della, Duckworth and Beakley thought of her, even Launchpad. He got her a sled that was horribly wrapped. If that wasn't enough, Launchpad added a note that read: NOT A SLED.

"I appreciate it, I really I do. After everything you and my family’s done for me, this is literally the best Christmas ever", said Lena.

She thought of how she’d been woken up on December 1st.

Violet had jumped on Lena to wake her so they could get a head start on going out into the snow to make snowmen and snow angels. They made hot chocolate, decorated the pine tree in the living room, with a little help of Lena’s magic to set the star on the top of the tree, then assisted Indigo to bake his traditional Christmas cookies.

The family of four then took to the mall to buy something for each other and for the sisters to get gifts for their friends with what limited money they had.

Afterwards, they dropped Lena off at the manor for a sleepover.

”It's just that, after fifteen years of not getting presents or celebrating Christmas in general... let’s just say I’m still getting used to it."

Lena wasn't surprised when Webby embraced her in another one of her tight hugs. "Thanks, Webby", said Lena smiling. She hugged her back.

Webby let go and raised her fists in the air. "Time for caroling!"

Afterwards they planned on finishing the day by lounging in the living room, eating gingerbread, drinking even more hot cocoa and watching the movie "How the Finch Stole Christmas.”

After the film, Scrooge stood, stretching, and observing his family.

They were all passed out, except for Donald, who was assisting Beakley in cleaning up the mess; the boys asleep on the floor, half eaten sugar cookies surrounding Huey.

Della let out a loud snore.

Lena dozed off on the couch with Webby snuggling against her.

Scrooge smiled as he placed a present beside Lena. He gently pat her on her head before heading up to his room.


End file.
